The Streets
by Bullet2tm
Summary: A red headed Detective male detective with a past. A pink haired stripper whom is in love with the Detective. They have a history together but parted abruptly because of Gaara. When a killer is on the loose, they are brought together once more. Dark.


**A/N: **I thought that since Discovering Love is just about finished, that I could start this one? Please read and review.

**The Streets**

**Chapter 1: The Stripper  
**

* * *

It was dark. Dark and lonely now. Blood could still be felt under his fingernails from his latest kill. They still hadn't caught _him_ despite all their efforts_..._but now it was time to go out to kill another, it was all he could do to stop thinking about _her._ Drown himself in his work, that was his plan.

The red head shook his head and grasped his temples quickly. The pain had come again from memories. Those stupid damn memories!

_Slender legs lay on the bed and her soft facial features placid in sleep, or so he thought. _

_"Take a picture, it lasts longer," she said with one eye now open. She smiled. _

_Gaara turned away ashamed. "Its okay, you're not the first man to look my way," she winked. _

_"Stop it," he said sternly, pulling his gun holsters off his shoulders and placing them on the side table. _

_"Stop what?" she asked. _

_"That's exactly why you won't do better for yourself, acting like a common whore," he said bluntly. _

_The girl frowned as she pulled the covers over her body quickly. Pink tresses of hair fell over her eyes and as she closed them, tears fell down the sides of her face. "Then why do you bother with me, Gaara?" _

_The red head turned away, unable to look at the pain he caused her. "I...don't know."_

It was the last time he saw her. The next day she was gone. But he knew where she was now, back to the beginning. Back to where he had first saw her. She was after all, just a common whore.

*

"Gaara?" asked the blonde.

He looked up from his desk and narrowed his eyes.

"I've got a lead, you wanna come?" the man asked.

The red head nodded, pulling his holsters over his shoulder and then his suit jacket over the top. His partner, Naruto, grabbed the keys off the reception desk and walked out to the car.

The car ride was quiet. But it hadn't always been this way. There was a time when Gaara actually smiled, but nowadays, he was cold and stoic.

"So you wanna go out for a drink later?" asked Naruto. "At the place we used to go to?"

Gaara shook his head. "I've got work to do...what's the lead?"

Naruto smirked. "Well, you should have asked earlier."

His partner frowned. "Where are we going?"

"The Rose."

A cold silence filled the room. "Are you trying to pull something?"

Naruto shook his head. "The suspect was seen there, so one of the girls would have seen his face."

Panic filled Gaara's features, before disappearing in seconds. "Hn."

They arrived soon after and got out of the car. They both got their badges ready to flash around and walked into the club.

The Rose was a strip club where men went to see their dream woman dance before them. It was dirty and corrupt but a lot of rich men went their to make their dreams come true. Gaara being one of them. He wasn't rich, but he had gone there once with Naruto as his wife worked there as a waitress.

The two men walked up to the bouncers at the front and flashed their badges. One of the bouncers nodded and stepped aside. Gaara wasn't one to be trifled with, especially these days.

The men walked through a dark hallway, before reaching the main area. Loud music was playing and two average women were dancing around poles in the centre. They were half naked, but Gaara wasn't even interested. Naruto went straight to his wife; a woman with long black hair, white eyes and a kind nature. And she cooked well too.

Naruto seemed to be asking her questions when the music stopped.

Gaara stood at the bar waiting for his partner, when he noticed the music. It was _her_ theme. The lights dimmed and then the spotlight shone at the back of the stage where a beautiful young woman stepped out with long pink tresses of hair. She wore a red bikini, had emerald eyes, round robust breasts, long slender legs and wore some very tall stiletto's to boot.

Yes, it was _her. _

He couldn't look away and suddenly, her emerald orbs locked with his. She knew he was there. But then she looked away without so much as a smile. In fact, she then totally ignored his presence. This show seemed to be the feature every night; men from all over town came to see her. That's why he couldn't stay with her; he couldn't handle other men _looking_ at her like they did...like they were now. But of course, he wouldn't have to speak to her tonight, after all, they were questioning everyone.

"Did you want me to do it Gaara?" asked Naruto carefully.

Gaara looked away and to his partner and friend and shook his head.

"Well, Hinata said that he saw him," yelled Naruto over the music.

The red head frowned. _Why would he come here after so long?_ he thought.

*

As soon as her show had finished and she had got all the tips she could carry, Sakura left the stage quickly. She couldn't believe _he_ was here after all this time. As she did a pole swing and turned her eyes toward the crowd of rich, lonely, sleazy men...Gaara was there in the middle staring at her. The bastard _dared_ to show his face after so long and yet, she couldn't look away for those short moments.

The pink haired woman shook her head as she changed her skimpy outfit to something more comfortable. She grabbed her bag, said a quick good bye to Hinata and Ino and ran out the back quickly before anyone could speak to her. Sakura knew that Gaara was only here to ask questions as Hinata had filled her in as she ran out the door.

But she wouldn't stay, she wouldn't speak to that man ever again! She swore that...

"Are you leaving?" asked a voice from behind her.

"Excuse me?" she said in a defiant tone as she turned and narrowed her eyes at the man that left her.

He looked her up and down before his jade orbs focused on her face. She was wearing tight jeans, stiletto's and a red tank top; her hair now tied up into a tight pony tail.

"You heard me, we are questioning the staff, which includes you," he said sternly, also narrowing his eyes.

"Am I under arrest?" she asked bluntly.

"No..."

"Then bite me," she said coldly before turning around and began to walk away quickly.

A hand tightly gripped her upper arm, causing her to turn. Her eyes widened in surprise and she took the hand; pulling it off her arm fiercely.

"Don't touch me, Gaara," she spat.

"If you leave, I will assume you are withholding information," he said, stepping forward. He towered over her, being at least a head taller than herself.

"Excuse me? I have the right to..."

"And its Detective Sabaku to you."

"I don't give a shit, I have the right to leave if I wish. Now, I've had a long day..."

"Oh, I bet you have Sakura. Being the who-"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence, you asshole...you don't know anything about me, you never have," she said before walking briskly the way she had been before. Tears ran down her face, but she wouldn't let him see it. Not ever.

He didn't follow this time as he realised how close he had become to losing it with her. He simply watched as she walked quickly down the dark alley way. And when she looked like that, who wouldn't attack her.

That's why he wanted to catch the man who had been killing the strippers from the club. Because _she _was in danger, and she'd never know it.

* * *

_The nerve of him! _thought the pink haired stripper, her emerald orbs flash with rage and hurt at what was about to come out of his mouth. _What did I ever see in him?_

_It had been a long day and her show had finally finished. There was ten minutes to kill, however, she thought she might be able to hit the change rooms early when a hand tapped on her shoulder. _

_She turned to find Kabuto, the boss's assistant, staring at her. Sakura never quite got what his intentions were as he was so sickly sweet to everyone all the time. _

_"Sakura-san," he smiled. "There's a someone who wants a private."_

_He motioned toward where a man with red hair was sitting in plain clothes with a blonde next to him. She knew the blonde, it was Naruto. His girlfriend was Hinata, one of the bar maids. But she had never seen the other man's face before._

_Sakura nodded and moved to one of the private booths. Today she wore a pink sequinned bikini, with her hair in long piggy tails. The man walked in to find her with a hand on the pole. _

_Sakura smiled her usual fake smile. _

_"What would you like sir?" she asked, moving toward him. _

_The man frowned slightly. He seemed to be nervous, yet trying to keep his cool. Sure, he was attractive, but, with all the men that asked her for private dances she tended to keep her facade on. Most of the time they disgusted her, so she assumed that every man that came in was the same. Sleazy, rich, corrupt, married...they were all the same. They were evil, they were cheaters, they were disgusting. _

_She glided over to him and put her hand on his chest, tracing fake lines around his chest. She looked up to his jade orbs smiling seductively. _

_"Would you like me on your lap? I could dance from afar..."_

_"Why do you do this?" he asked. _

_This stopped Sakura in her tracks and her fake smile began to fade. _

_"I'm doing this to please you...is it not working?" she asked honestly. _

_"I'm not talking about that. Why do you work as a stripper for?" _

_Sakura backed away slightly. "Why do you ask?" she looked into his eyes and saw sincerity in his eyes. He wasn't playing her at all. "Its a living, right?" _

_"Hn. Lap."_

_Sakura began to smile again. The fake smile. The one they all craved. She did as he asked and did the lap dance for him. _

_10 minutes passed and he had been aroused for 8. Finally she couldn't take it anymore. _

_"Okay, I can't do this, I'm sorry," she said, stepping off of him. _

_He looked at her, frowning and narrowing his eyes. "Why?" _

_Sakura rolled her eyes and pointed to his nether region. "That's why."_

_He looked down and could see her problem. Of course he could feel it, but, her body on top of his felt so good. He got up from the chair and advanced toward her. _

_Her fake smile faded suddenly and she stepped back as he stepped forward. The look in his eye was carnal and animalistic and yet deep down she thought that if he were to want more than just a lap dance right now, she wouldn't mind. He was attractive and seemed like he cared. But now that he was moving toward her with such lust, perhaps she was wrong. _

_She held up her hands. "W-what are you doing?" she exclaimed. _

_"I don't want just a dance..."_

_She narrowed her eyes. "Then why didn't you go to a whore house?" _

_Gaara frowned. "Because I saw _you_. And I want _you._"_

_Sakura frowned, but didn't have time to think about his proposition as he advanced too quickly and planted his lips upon hers. They kissed passionately before she pulled away. _

_"Not here," she said, looking toward the door. _

_He nodded. _

Her thoughts stopped before she relived the night of passion they had. She shook her head and scolded herself for being so stupid. She looked up and could see she had walked down two streets already and didn't realise where she was. She heard something behind her and turned nervously but there was nothing there.

"H-hello? Gaara? Is that you playing games with me?" she asked, secretly hoping it was.

But no one responded. She kept walking, a little more briskly this time. As she turned a corner and came to another dark alley way, Sakura cursed herself for walking around by herself in the middle of the night.

"You shouldn't be walking out by yourself," said a voice.

Sakura looked up to find a figure standing in front of her. They wore a dark long coat and a balaclava covering his face. His eyes couldn't be seen in the shadow of the mask.

"Look, I don't know where you came from, but you better stay away," she said, grabbed out pepper spray from her jeans and pointing it at him.

"Hn. That won't save you...I've killed twenty six sluts in total, and you'll be my twenty seventh. They all carried pepper spray," he said.

Sakura's emerald orbs widened and she ran back the way she had come. She didn't run very fast and her feet were sore from running in her stiletto's.

She stopped for a moment and looked behind her to find no one there.

"Boo," said a voice beside her. Sakura gasped and ran. She tripped on the pavement and fell to the ground on her stomach. She turned to find the figure a metre away with a knife in his hand.

"Lucky for me. I actually found a pretty one this time..."

He walked forward and placed his hand on her leg, rubbing up and down softly. He was toying with her. Sakura kicked him in the face and proceeded to get up. However, he had different plans. He pulled her leg and she fell to the ground again. He slapped her across the face, hard.

CLICK

The man stopped as a gun was pointed at his face. Sakura looked behind the man to find Gaara pointing a 9mm to the man's head. Tears fell freely from her eyes from being scared and from surprise. The man didn't say anything but instead turned, round house kicking the gun out of Gaara's hand. It fell to the ground with a clattering sound and Gaara punched him in the face. He rolled, grabbed the gun and smacked the attacker in the face with the butt of the gun.

The attacker fell to the ground, lifeless and Gaara walked over to Sakura, surprise still etched upon her face.

"Are you okay?" he asked softly, a little out of breath. He looked toward her and his face softened.

The poor girl was scared out of her wits, was cold (judging by the goosebumps on her arms, he noted) and was in utter shock at what had occurred just moments ago.

He pulled out his phone and rang Naruto to let him know that he had aprehended the killer they had been after. And to think that Sakura had been perfect bait, despite the fact that it was unintentional. Gaara frowned as he looked to the piece of shit who attacked his ex-girlfriend. He really couldn't wait to question him.

Gaara closed his phone after a short conversation, bent down and picked the poor girl up. She said nothing and instead wrapped her arms around his neck; nuzzling her head into the crook between Gaara's neck and shoulder. He carried her all the way home as she only lived around the corner.

The walk was long, but at least Sakura had stopped crying, now his collar could actually start to dry. After all, it was his one and only suit jacket he owned.

Finally they reached a small run down building and after many stairs; reaching her apartment door in a few seconds.

"Keys?" he asked gruffly.

"It's open," she said; sniffing loudly.

Gaara stiffened at this revelation. "And you wonder why you got attacked."

Sakura didn't answer as she reached down and opened the door as Gaara lowered her a little in his arms. The detective kicked open the door and lowered Sakura to her bed (which wasn't far from the door as the apartment was very small).

She lay there on her back for a minute, looking up at the ceiling, before turning toward her saviour. "You shouldn't have come."

"Hn. And if I didn't, you would be dead," he said stoicly, with no emotion.

He stood with his arms folded, just staring at her. He proceeded to loosen his red tie a bit and sat on the bed next to her.

"Why was the door unlocked?" he asked out of curiosity.

"The land lord won't fix it," she explained.

"Then move."

"I can't just _move_ Gaara," she said, sitting up suddenly with her eyes narrowed toward him.

The stripper and the detective sat side by side on the bed staring at each other. It was Gaara that looked away first, but it was Sakura that turned his head by his chin with her index finger and thumb.

Gaara felt the touch on his skin and was reminded of what he missed. She always filled him with some sort of happiness, which he just couldn't figure out. That was why he had slept with her the first night he saw her. She wasn't like anyone he had ever met before.

They had a relationship, but he couldn't do it like Naruto could. How could you let your lover be seen in such skimpy clothes with other sleazy men looking at her? It made his blood boil. So instead of telling her to quit her job, he had left. He had been alone all his life anyway, to leave Sakura would be a walk in the park. And it had for a while...but he couldn't stop thinking about the beautiful stripper at The Rose. She had been the only one in his life to make him smile genuinely. But their relationship was too hard. He was a cop...a detective. And she was a stripper at the prestigious club The Rose.

And at that thought, he turned away and got up. He couldn't start this again.

"Don't leave..." whispered Sakura, her emerald orbs looking down to the floor in sadness.

"I have to question the creep that attacked you," he said, before grabbing his tie and storming toward the door.

"Why can't you stay?" she asked. "Just for a little..."

"No! I can't stay because you are who you are, and I'm a detective," he said before grabbing the door handle and turning it.

"And what am I Gaara?" she asked, tears in her eyes.

"You're a stripper, but you might as well be a whore," he said coldly before opening the door and slamming it shut behind him.

Sakura looked at the door where he had been standing moments ago. She burst into tears and cryed her heart out.

Gaara could hear her from the other side of the door, but it couldn't be helped. She needed to forget him because they were from two different worlds.

* * *

"Hey asshole, I'm talking to you!" yelled the blone as he slammed his palms on the table in front of him, his eyes glaring at the smirking criminal.

"I won't speak to _you,_" said the man. "I want to speak to the red headed man that did this to me." The man pointed to his now stitched head. Ten stitches was what it took to fix the wound to his head.

Naruto frowned and walked out the door to the back room where he could monitor the guy from behind the glass. As he walked in he found Gaara sitting in a chair with his arms folded. He was glaring at the man whom was still smirking. Why was he smirking? He had been caught. Gaara's blood was starting to boil, he could feel it. His anger was at the fact the man in the interview room had laid a hand on Sakura and the fact that he sat there with a smug look on his face _despite_ his situation.

"So...you gonna go in there?" asked Naruto, standing next to his partner.

"Hn," was his response as he got up and left the room.

Naruto's baby blue's studied his friend as he walked into the interview room.

* * *

**A/N: **_Thought I would leave it there. Please read and review and tell me what you think :P This one is sort of darker than my other stories, even more darker than Owned, my other story. Thanks._

_Bullet2tm_


End file.
